A Surprise At School
by Black Is The New Everything
Summary: Clary And Simon Are Finishing Their Final Day Of Being In School, In Their Final Term/Semester. However, They Are Surprised When Two Unsuspecting Visitors Show Up And Cause Major Chaos. Pure Clace Fluff And Some Minor Sizzy.


**Hola Mis Amigos.**  
 **I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!**  
 **Yeah, So I Haven't Been Here For A While But Because It's Almost Christmas, So I Thought That I Would Create A TMI One-Shot. This Isn't A Christmassy One-Shot, It's A Normal One.**  
 **In This One, It Involves Clary And Simon Being In School And This Is Their Finally Day Of Term (** **I Am Using The British Schooling System Because, You Know, I'm British And Don't Know Americans Do Schooling). This Last Day Is Expected To Be Boring, However They Gain Some Unexpected Visitors.**

 **Disclaimer: The FANTABULOUS Cassandra Clare Owns This AMZEBALLS Series.**

 **De Todos Modos, Con La Historia .**

 **No POV:**

Clary sighed as she slam my locker shut. It had been her final day of high school, and she had just finished it. She couldn't wait to get back to the Institute to continue training, and of course to see Jace. Her mom had finally allowed her to move into the Institute, provided that she finished school and kept her training standard at a high level.

"Why are you the one that's upset? I'm the one that has to wait to see their favourite person." Simon asked her, rather sourly. To this Clary fake pouted which caused them both to break out into fits of laughter.

"I just wanna get back to the Institute. You know, to train and things..." Clary trailed as her thoughts became pro-occupied with her thoughts, which were most definitely not on training. You could most probably guess what (or who) her thoughts were on.

"Yeah, Definitely. Or you could be..." Simon was interrupted by a bunch of girls squealing as they speed-walked past them, out the front doors.

"OMG, did you see her hair! It was like, just WOW!" One squealed, whilst another said "Her hair? What about his body? Just, YUMMY!"

Clary and Simon stood by her locker looking dumbfounded. _Who the heck are they talking about? Whoever it is sounds hot, but won't compare to Jace. I wanna see Badly._

"Hey Simon. You know that you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world?" Clary said in a sickly sweet tone. " Can we please..."

"Yes we can see this supposed hottie with the 'yummy body' "Simon interrupted, using quotations around the 'yummy body' part.

Clary did a quick celebration dance (which look sorta like an Ostrich trying to dance) and pulled Simon in the direction that the squealing girls into.  
 _What did I just get myself into?_ Simon asked himself.

Five minutes later, after pushing their way through a mass crowd, Clary and Simon turned to each other, both grinning wildly. There, standing in front of the pair were Isabelle and Jace.

Clary and Simon made their way over to the group, people rudely shouting at them or making rude gestures at them. As they were spotted the group started smiling, some more than others.

"Hey Clare-Bear, come over here and give your favourite a hug!" Isabelle sang.

"Yeah Clare-Bear. Come give me a hug." Jace teased, holding his arms out in an outstretched position.

Clary stood rooted to her spot, face a deeper colour than her hair. "Could you please not do that, like ever again?" She said still in her place.

"Fine, if you won't come to me," Jace announced "I'll come and get you." This was followed by Jace, gracefully, ran towards Clary and span her around in his arms.

During their embrace, Simon had pulled Izzy into a kiss not worth PG rating. During this, the student body were looking both grossed out and awed by the couples cuteness. Wondering how two people so hot could be dating two people so nerdy.

The couples finally broke out of their embraces when they heard an awkward cough. It was only then that they remembered that they were surrounded by the entire student body.

"What the heck was that?" One of the squealing girls from earlier asked, disgust evident in her voice.

"Can't a girlfriend and boyfriend kiss or hug in public anymore?" Isabelle asked innocently, though her true intentions were less than innocent. She was simply marking her and Jace's territory.

"Okay, I would understand the nerd hottie but why the art freak?" The Girl asked, "You could do so much better."

Jace tensed. Simon and Isabelle both took a step back whilst Clary rested a hand on Jace's shoulder in an attempt to calm him, but he was to far gone in his anger. _Please allow her to make it out of this alive!_ Simon and Isabelle silently prayed. The last person to question their relationship, well, lets not go there.

"Really. You think you're so much better than Clary? In what dimension are you better? You are nothing compared to Clary. You don't hold a speck to her beauty, she has more grace and intelligence in her pinky than you have in your whole body." Jace vented. "And don't even get me started on her talent..."

"Jace that's enough. Lets just go. You won okay now we can go home." Clary interrupted, obviously seeing the scared look on the girl's face.

Jace stayed stoic in stature. "Pretty please, _Jacey_?" Clary whispered in his ear, in a soft voice that seemed to break the tension in Jaces body.

"Yeah lets go. There's no need for you to be in this wretched place anymore." Jace sneered finally before turning and leading the group to were Jace parked his motor bike.

"You know the way back to the Institute from here right?" Clary asked Simon and Izzy who nodded, knowing that the other couple needed alone time.

"Yeah, we'll give you two time." Izzy answered, before turning and walking in the direction of the Institute.

Clary waited until they were out of earshot before she exploded, "What the heck were you thinking! You could've been arrested!"

Jace just stood there and waited until she had finished chastising him. He knew what he did was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He loved her too much to let her be verbally abused like that.

"I couldn't let her talk about the person who owns my heart in such a bad way." He said simply, which made Clary blush.

"Well that was really sweet, but I don't feel like visiting you in jail." Clary replied as she climbed onto the bike, "Now lets go home."

Jace followed suit. They rode off into the sunset which was conveniently setting in front of the Institute. What a beautiful end to a beautiful day.

 **Y TERMINADO!**  
 **Can finally call this a wrap!**  
 **If I Get Enough Reviews, I Will Most Probably Turn This Into A Two Shot.  
** **I Just Want 10 Reviews.  
JUST 10 PEOPLE!  
Remember R&R!  
** **Y Adiós Estimados lectores . Besos!**


End file.
